wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Fansites
A list of some of the many World of Warcraft fan websites. Official Sites *North America *Europe *Blizzard *China Essential Resources Databases * Thottbot - http://www.thottbot.com * Allakhazam - http://wow.allakhazam.com * Wowhead (BETA) - http://www.wowhead.com/ * Goblin Workshop - http://www.goblinworkshop.com/ * WoWd - http://wowd.org/ News Sites * Worldofwar.net - http://www.worldofwar.net * Curse Gaming - http://www.curse-gaming.com * WOW Insider - http://www.wowinsider.com/ * World of Warcraft Stratics - http://wow.stratics.com * GosuGamers.net - http://wow.gosugamers.net/ * NightSentinel.com - http://www.nightsentinel.com * WOW MMOsite - http://wow.mmosite.com Add-ons Sites * Curse Gaming - http://www.curse-gaming.com/en/wow/addons.html * WoWInterface - http://www.wowinterface.com * ui.WorldofWar.net - http://ui.worldofwar.net/ * WoW Guru - http://www.wowguru.com/ui/ Media Sites * Warcraft Movies - http://www.warcraftmovies.com/ * WoW Radio - http://www.wcradio.com/ Tools and Utilities * Bl4ckSh33p.de - A collection of useful WoW-Tools * HackWOW - A wiki exploring the inner workings of World of Warcraft * Character_Planner - Web tools for planning your character (equipment, specs, etc) * wow.telenet.be - A knowledge base for Priests with extensive gear listings, calculation sheets for spells and other tools World of Warcraft Fansites * WikiWoW.com - A World of Warcraft wiki in French * WoW-Wiki.net - A World of Warcraft wiki in German * Dark Portal - Probably the best international visual community site for World of Warcraft * LanCraft - A UK based WoW Community investigating the possibility of a dedicated WoW Lan Gaming Centre. * MMO Patch Timer - MMO Patch Timer provides update to date patching information for the most popular MMO released to date. * Burning Crusade Fan Site - A Burning Crusade "only" fan site, wich contains rumors, news and other exiting stuff about the Burning Crusade. * BlizzPlanet - Wow Lore Community Forum, News, Warcraft Lore, interviews, Warcraft RPG Books & Pocketbooks, Warcraft Campaigns, Wow Easter Eggs. * dotWarcraft - Daily WoW posts of news, strategy, rumors, discussions, guides, experiences, and loads more. * World of Warcraft Source WoW Source – German fansite, News, Community, Story, Patches, Videos * Patchtimer.org - player-hosted WoW discussion forums * Leetster - social networking site for World of Warcraft * Feathermoon Dot Net - Feathermoon's creative RP community * SquareRP - Roleplaying Community on Moonglade * For the Horde - The unofficial home of Deathwing's Horde * For the Horde (Music Video) * WoWReady * Kaldorei - German WoW Fansite about Night Elves * Odyssee in WoW - German Fanblog * Kingdoms of Azeroth * Panda Hideout - European WoW Community, News, Journals, Guides, Forums and a lot more. * RP-PvP.com - Roleplay community, lore forums, and discussion of World of WarCraft. * Project D-WAR - An ongoing Web comic and WoW Machinima series currently in developmet * The WoW Vendor - Norwegian news and fan site with in-game articles * Twisting Nether Gazette - Twisting Nether Server RP Stories and News * Warcraft Central * WarcraftRealms - Realm information and census stats * WarcraftWars * The Night Sentinel - Inside the World of Warcraft * World of War * World of War . se - Swedish fan site * Wowecon - wowecon.com Auction House price database * World of Warcraft Hungary - Official Hungarian WoW fansite * WOWi.dk Official Danish World of Warcraft fansite * World of Warcraft roleplaying assosiation -come to the forums * World of Warcraft Stuff - cheat sheets and tools * World of Warcraft @ rumbaar.net - Community, News, Info, Forum and Download. * World of WC * WoW Azzor - ''Your World of Warcraft community. * WoW Bulgaria - The N1 Bulgarian World of Warcraft source! * WoWCreatures.com - Hunter pet and creature stats * WoW DB - Your World of Warcraft Database... Items, Quests and UI Mods. * WoW Forge - Slovak WoW Fansite * WoW Game Banshee * WoW Gamingeye - Swedish WoW Site * WoW Guru - The WoW Database, Forums, Community News, UI Mods, and much more! * WoW Hell * WoW OGaming * WoW Outpost * WoWRaiding.com - WoWRaiding.com is a World of Warcraft portal with quests, walkthroughs, items, and maps based completely on raiding content. * WoW Stratics * WoW Vault * WoW Warcraft Strategy * WoW Warcry * WoW Fan Site Directory * Black Wing's Lair - Official Blizzard Polish WoW Fansite * Shadowcry - A Druid Class Website * The Warlocks Den - A warlock information site * Women of Warcraft - A gallery site featuring photos and bios of the Women who play WoW. * Blizzard-Insider.de - All about Blizzard-Games with general Forums, Realmforums (Europe), RP-Guides and Hints and more! * Judge Hype French WoW Fansite, also about Diablo, Diablo II, Warcraft III and Starcraft Ghost. * WoW @ OGRank * WowGate - Korean Fansite. Item Database / Character Profile / Map / Quest / Add-on * http://z14.invisionfree.com/Trolls_in_a_cave/index.php?s=0a0265b622cea84b8d208076f3ba0590&act=idx - WoW forums! * Subcreation Forums - WoW forums focusing on promoting intelligent, analytical discussion Guild Listings * WoW by ascih - A free guild portal * WoWWiki Guild List * Guild Management - A growing guild list * Gilden-Web - A german guild list * Panda Hideout - European WoW Community * Real WoW Online - Ænima Skywall Blogs * Transcendent Knights - Transcendent Knights guild on Boulderfist (Alliance) * Baluki's WoWblog - The life and deaths of a hapless troll shaman. * Frostbolt * Hearthstone * The Journal of Azuria Do-rah'fulo - Azi's life with the Theatrical Brigade, Lost Muse, Stormwind University (SWU) and much more * The Saga of Runolfr * Living in WoW About our life in WoW * FuryWarrior.com The ramblings of a fury warrior * LittleBruce.blogspot.com LittleBruce's bit of Warcraft (leveling my mage and learning the game) * World of Warcraft blog * WoW - daily news * WoW at Subcreation - Commentary and analysis on WoW game mechanics, as well as UI updates and other news Other * Sons of the Storm - Warcraft art from Blizzard artists (Samwise, Metzen, Twincruiser, Thammer) * Lots of WoW Screenshots / Wallpapers - Screenshots and Desktop Wallpapers by Kazaka & Gustovin (Detheroc server) * HackWOW - A wiki exploring the inner workings of World of Warcraft * Baelgun ServerCommunity Website - Europe Baelgun ServerCommunity * WoWAmp Winamp Classic Skin - Winamp Classic skin for World of Warcraft Category:Newbies Category:Community Category:Fan Sites